efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 107
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC #106|nex = FSC #108}} Following the first victory in FSC for the Czech Republic, with Olga Lounova performing 'Dark day', we are hosted in the historic city of Prague for the 107th edition of FSC. The theme for this edition is 'A Moment' in Time'. We see a substantial increase in participants to 35, with the return of Lithuania, Malaysia, Morocco and Switzerland. The only withdrawing country is Canada. Morocco emerged as the winner of FSC 107, with a massive score of 165. Second place went to Sweden and third place to Poland, both tied at 109 points. The Host City Our host city for the 107th edition of FSC is Prague, or Praha, the capital and largest city of the Czech Republic. It's the 14th largest city in the European Union & also the historical capital of Bohemia, situated in the north-west of the country, on the Vltava river. The city is home to about 1.4 million people. The city has a temperate climate, with fairly warm summers and somewhat chilly winters. Prague has been a political, cultural, and economic centre of central Europe, complete with a rich history. Founded during the Romanesque and flourishing by the Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque eras, Prague was the capital of the kingdom of Bohemia, a medieval & early modern monarchy in Central Europe. Prague is home to a number of famous cultural attractions, many of which survived the violence and destruction of 20th-century Europe. Main attractions include the Prague Castle, the famous Charles Bridge, the Old Town Square with its famous Prague Astronomical Clock, the Jewish Quarter, Petřín hill , and the Přemyslid fort Vyšehrad. Prague, which entered a new era as capital of the independent Czech Republic after the Velvet Revolution in 1989 and dissolution of Czechoslovakia in 1993, is also a modern city with impressive architecture and facilities, like the Prague Congress Centre (Kongresové centrum Praha, or KCP) and The National Technical Library, with its pre-futuristic shape of a spherical square. The Venue The host venue for FSC #107 is the O2 arena. It was formerly the Sazka Arena, stylised as O2 arena, and is a multi-purpose cultural arena. It is home to HC Sparta Prague of the Czech Extraliga, and is the second-largest ice hockey arena in Europe. It has hosted important sporting events, such as the European Athletics Indoor Championships, two Ice Hockey World Championships (2004, 2015), the Euroleague Final Four 2006, the World Floorball Championship, the 'Davis Cup'- finals, as well as a handful of NHL and KHL games, including the 2014 'Gagarin Cup' final. It can also host stage shows, such as music concerts, and other large-scale events. The visitor record is held by Madonna for her concert in 2006, which was attended by 18.628 spectators. On September 6th and 7th 2006 Madonna performed there during her ‘Confessions Tour’. She performed again at the arena later as part of her ‘Rebel Heart Tour’. The venue also hosted great concerts by Kylie Minogue, Céline Dion , Lady Gaga and Rihanna among others. The Hosts Leoš Mareš is a Czech television & radio presenter and singer. He has released four albums, including duets with Martina Balogová and Tereza Kerndlová, though he is, perhaps, best known for hosting a number of 'searching for singers / stars' talent television programmes, including Česko hledá SuperStar, X Factor and Hlas Česko Slovenska. He joined Česko Slovensko má talent as a judge in 2013 . He is one of the highest-paid television presenters in the Czech Republic. A 2014 Forbes (USA) report listed Leoš Mareš as one of the 50 most influential people in Czech media. Zorka Hejdová is a Czech TV and radio presenter . She gained her first experience as a presenter on the Kiss Proton radio station. Since 2009 she has been working as a TV presenter at TV Nova Morning Show and since 2012 he has been a radio presenter at Europa 2, one of the most widely listened radio stations in the Czech Republic. In 2013 she was one of the two presenters at Super Star singing competition, and more recently, in 2017, at the 'Czech Blog Awards'. A 2016 Forbes (USA) report listed Zorka Hejdová as one of the 77 most influential people in Czech social media The Show * Lithuania failed to vote and was moved to the bottom of the scoreboard, while retaining all points obtained. The Results The Winner Faouzia - My heart's grave: